The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: "The head is easy to persuade the heart...not so much" The only way to break the curse and bring back summer is an act of true love...the catch is that Elsa no longer has her powers; Marian does and has used them to freeze a certain Evil Queen and as we know "all magic comes with a price". AU OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small idea I've had in my head...my attempt at doing a Frozen tie-in since I did see that movie and I loved it. Think of it as a teaser if you will...if I get a good amount of follows and reviews, I'll continue it. P.S. I'm still fangirling over the news that Lana and Fred got married! Lol. #MrandMrsDiBlasio I LOVE that! Just had to point that out!**

**Enjoy loves,**

**Xx**

* * *

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong Emma Swan thought as she made her way towards the small crowd that had gathered at 108 Mifflin Street. Something was definitely wrong she thought as she saw the Merry Men heading inside Regina's house, Friar Tuck stood talking to a very distraught Robin Hood. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Granny holding a confused and scared Roland. And as she looked out in front of her she saw a heartbroken Henry standing next to a scared looking Marian, and one apologetic looking Snow Queen. She pulled her coat tighter around her, trying desperately not to freeze her ass off from the cold that she had inevitably caused. Regina's words to her back at the diner so many weeks ago suddenly rang through her head.

"_You just better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back!_" That was one of the very few times she'd seen the now heartbroken queen since accidentally bringing Maid Marian back from the dead. Regina had remained almost off the radar, especially after her little confrontation with Marian, those words playing over and over in Emma's head as well.

"_I don't care what kind of magic she used! Her soul is still as Black as they come! She can never change, no matter what kind of good she does. She has been and always will be evil!_"

Her heart began to pound as she carefully made her way up the frozen walkway.

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asked her son who stood motionless for a few moments before running into her arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground. He was silent, except for his shoulders which shook with sobs.

"Henry, Henry look at me; what happened?" Emma asked

"Elsa...she, she gave Marian her powers" Henry whispered as Emma glanced the frightened young woman

"It was accident...she said she could help me; she said that the queen-"

"She lied to you! How the hell did you get out anyway?" Emma snapped

"She snuck in and helped me" Elsa whispered as Emma's glare turned towards Marian

"_What did you do to Regina_?" Emma said, her voice low and full of fury.

"I did what needed to be done" Marian said

"I'll repeat myself once more: _what did you do to Regina_?"

"She froze her" Robin said, causing Emma to look over at him in shock

"What?"

"It's true; I saw, we all saw" Henry said as Emma's eyes widened

"Where's Gold, we need to find Gold"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple; Marian struck Regina...in the heart" Robin said

"The head can be persuaded but the heart cannot" Elsa began

"But-"

"Her heart was already broken so, the ice took over pretty quickly" Elsa said, tears in her eyes

"_What the __**hell**__ were you thinking_?" Emma said lowly as she gently removed herself from Henry's embrace walking towards Marian

"She tricked my husband! She used her magic to make him think he loves her! She turned my son-"

"No, she didn't"

"You're defending her now, after all she's done!?"

"He's her soulmate!" Emma shouted

"What?"

"A long, _long_ time ago, before you and Robin even got together, there was a prophecy...it said that the Queen's soulmate was a man with a Lion Tattoo"

"No, that's impossible!"

"It's true Marian; Regina ran away from the prophecy because she was scared. It's true love, I'm the man with the Lion Tattoo" Robin said pulling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo.

"No, this can't be!"

"Pixie dust doesn't lie" Emma said softly, the guilt of this entire situation falling over her

"Robin, where's-"

"They took her inside, to her bedroom" he said quietly

"We need to find Gold, figure out how the hell to fix this-"

"The only way to fix it, is an act of true love" Elsa said

"Okay so Robin can go up there and-"

"It's not that simple Emma; Robin can break the curse, but it still doesn't change the fact that I no longer have my powers, which means..."

"Even if we do wake Regina, the snow will continue until Storybrooke is completely frozen" Emma said in shock

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thoughts? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Lemme know in a review-and I PROMISE I'm working on updates for The Man With the Lion Tattoo and SWTWC...I swear I am guys!**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke-1 Week Ago

_Her heart beats faster at the sight in front of her. Robin, Robin has been united with his long dead wife._

_And it's all Emma fucking Swan's fault._

"_You, you did this?"_

"_I just...I just wanted to save her life" **That's her fucking excuse**?! She just wanted to save her life!? Everyone knows that the **number one rule** in time travel is that **you don't mess with time**. Everything **must** stay the same...fucking idiot! Now **Regina** has to pay the consequences._

"_You're **just like your mother**, never thinking of consequences!"_

"_I didn't know..."_

"_You'd just better **hope to hell** that you didn't bring anything else back"_

_But it was already too late, she has; back in Zelena's barn, a blue like substance begins to take form, turning into a woman. With her blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the ice queen makes her way out of the barn, leaving an icy winter in her path._

oOo

_She's outside now, past all of the noise, past all of the calls of her name to come back. Most of all, she's away from him. _

"_**Regina**!" she stops at the sound of his voice, slowly turns around and then wishes she didn't. Robin is there, Marian at his side looking quite confused._

"_Robin, what are you doing?" her heart stops as he walks closer to her, taking her hands in his_

"_I am so sorry about this I-"_

"_Go, Robin"_

"_But-"_

"_Just, just go" his eyes look pained, he shakes his head no_

"_I can't just leave you like this"_

"_But I'm telling you too"_

"_She thinks that you killed her, but I know better" she gasps at his words_

"_What, what did you say Robin?"_

"_Marian believes you to have killed her, but I know better. She claims that she was locked away in your dungeons when Emma saved her"_

"_Was she, was she helping Snow?" he frowns at her question, doesn't like where this is going_

"_What?"_

"_**I said**, **was she**, helping Snow White, in The Enchanted Forest"_

"_Regina why does that-" she jerks her hand away from his, shaking her head in horror. Putting two and two together, it's starting to look as if Regina killed his wife._

"_Regina, what are you saying?"_

"_Exactly **how far** back in time did you go Emma?"_

"_Just minutes before my parents met, Regina why-"_

"_**Oh my God**..."_

"_Regina"_

"_**No Robin**, stay away, **just stay away from me**!" he's utterly and completely confused. He would think she'd be happy that he didn't just walk away from her_

"_Regina-"_

"_...When Emma and Hook went back through the time portal, it took them to just before Charming and Snow met. During that time I...The Evil Queen was in her prime. I killed people just for fun, I tortured, I, I killed entire villages, with babies Robin. If Marian was in any way helping Snow White and I found out then..."_

"_There's a chance you killed her" she nods silently, tears of regret falling down her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Emma approaching._

"_Regina I-"_

"_Emma...**stay back**" but the blonde doesn't listen_

"_Regina-"_

"_**Get away from me Emma**..." she can feel the magic, the dark magic, radiating through her palms, her fingertips. She can feel the darkness consuming her._

"_Regina-"_

"_Dammit Miss Swan I told you to stay back!" she shouts, anger rising over as she throws Emma across the street, which cracks in half because of her anger. And the thing she didn't want to happen has happened. **Great going Regina, fucking** **great!**_

_And she whisks herself away in a cloud of purple smoke._

* * *

Storybrooke-Present:

"I'm sorry, if I had known what she planned on doing then I wouldn't have-" Emma shakes her head; this really isn't Elsa's fault.

"It's, not your fault; you couldn't have known. She lied to you...this is your mess, _fix it_" Emma snarls at Marian who turns to Robin, a pained expression in her eyes

"You're in love with The Evil Queen?" he nods, tears running down his cheeks as he approaches her

"I never meant to hurt you Marian but, you were gone, you were long gone. I had mourned you for years, I never thought...I didn't think it would be possible for you to come back. If I could've, I would've walked through hell to bring you back then..."

"_And now_?"

"Now, now my heart belongs to another" she sobs, causing Robin to pull her closer to him

"Robin we have to figure out how to fix this. Marian, what happened when Elsa gave you her powers?"

"I just, touched her hands"

"_And that's it_? You touched her hands and boom! You've suddenly got ice powers?"

"Well, yes...but before that I talked to a man, a man named, Hans"

"Wait, you talked to Hans?" Elsa's voice is panicked

"Yes, he said he could help me get rid of The Evil...of Regina" Emma frowns at how alarmed Elsa has become

"Who's Hans?"

"Hans was Ana's fiance; she met him when we opened the gates of Arendell after my coronation. He tricked Ana into believing that he loved her; after I froze the town he, he stayed behind, helped her take care of things...but when I struck her, Hans revealed that he never loved her and only wanted to be king. My sister died because of him..."

"Wait, how did he get here? Was he brought along with the curse?"

"Curse? What curse? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Regina, The Evil Queen, she cast a curse that sent everyone from The Enchanted Forest-"

"Oh no, Arendell isn't apart of The Enchanted Forest, it's in a whole other realm."

"But, but it's not, possible...not unless when the curse was broken-"

"So were the barriers that prevented crossing realms"

"But how did he know you were here I mean-"

"Hans is the reason I ended up in that bottle in the first place"

"_Hans made a deal with Gold_?"

"_Who_?"

"Rumpelstiltskin"

"Oh yes, him; Hans definitely made a deal with him"

"Then Gold is our answer, we need to find him, and fast"

oOo

"What about my mom?" his voice is soft, as though he's been crying, which he has. She turns to face him, running a palm along his cheek

"Don't worry kid; your mom will be fine" Elsa shakes her head in response

"Actually...she might not be"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The powers, they're tricky; you can manipulate them to do what you want. You can permanently freeze a person or...you can have them frozen with the intent to kill them" Emma sighs, turning to face Marian

"And lemme guess, you wanted Regina to die?" The brunette hangs her head in shame as a sign of 'yes, I wanted Regina to die'

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"You'd need the thing she loves most" Emma grins as she turns to face Henry

"Okay kid; you said you wanted to be a hero, well here's your chance. It's pretty obvious that you're the thing that Regina loves most so, go up there and kiss your mom and wake her up" the grin on Emma's face is infectious that it spreads to Henry as well as the boy bolted towards the house.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"There's no way it won't if he's the thing she loves most"

"She cast another curse that said she had to give up the thing she loves most. My parents had to cast the curse to bring everyone back because you have to use the thing you love most, because Regina couldn't. If anyone can do this, Henry can"Elsa nods, only hoping that Henry is the key.

"Now, tell me more about this Hans guy..."

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

**2 things: number 1, Regina's alive people, don't worry. Number 2, OutlawQueen is endgame. I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I was trying to finish SWTWC and I did, but then I got an idea to start this modern AU story so...this went lacking. I'm gonna try my best and post another update as soon as I can guys!**

**Take Care,**

**Xx**


End file.
